


Two Feet Standing On A Principle

by UnderOceanGust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Ordinary Louis, Popular Harry, Popular Liam, Popular Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderOceanGust/pseuds/UnderOceanGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees Harry for who thinks he is and Louis couldn't be farther from the truth.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis is an outcast who liked to watch Harry and Harry gets a dose of reality.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ostracize me for grammatical errors.

Louis 

The pungent smell of alcohol and sweat filled the room as the dozens of adolescent bodies swayed to the beat of the music. Louis stood, pushed up against the nook before the stairs, casually sipping on the beer he was clutching in his hands and observing his classmates. Or more in particular, Harry Styles. He knew that is may seem creepy (or definitely is creepy) to be watching the young man as he went about the party but, Louis just couldn't help it. 

Louis was never one for the party scene, it never caught his interest to hang around the people from school outside of that establishment. He preferred to spend his down time with his friends or alone doing what ever he wanted, the way he wanted, without living with the consequences of hearing about it the following weekday. 

The only justification Louis had even attended this party at all was for the vast number of reasons to go had outweighed the number of reasons to not. One of which was being coaxed by his mother 'to keep an eye on' his younger sisters, who he had matter-o-factly lost about fifteen minutes following their arrival. By the time, he had made sure that his sister was no longer in sight, Louis turned his attention Harry. Which leads to the second reason why Louis had came to the party. He wanted to see Harry. 

Louis had been had a strange desire to view Harry ever since the time he witnessed the younger boy charm his way out of detention, suspension, or any institutionalized punishment on numerous occasions. His dimpled smile and smug look etched itself in Louis brain and from those days on he watched over the boy passively. It wasn't a sexual thing, he thought, he had no attraction to younger male sexually, even though he did see his appearance to be alluring, he didn't have a crush on him. However, something about Harry did attract him intellectually, the way the he had carried himself sparked interest in Louis. 

It was like listening to your favorite song on repeat. You know all the lyrics and are able to anticipate the bass drops and climaxes yet, in some bizarre way, every time you listen it feels new to you. That is the only way he could describe what it was like watching Harry. He knew Harry's routine, he would charm, use, abuse, and leave without an excuse, he knew they way Harry worked and in strangely he was still fascinated.

Right in front of him had been the example of Harry's routine. He was chatting up a pretty blonde over by the stereo at least fourteen feet away from Louis. The cluster of bodies moving around made it hard to tell who the person was exactly but, Louis knew that it was probably someone hard to get. Harry was never one for easy prey, he had always liked the chase. 

Maybe it fuels his ego, Louis thinks, as he releases a sigh and gulps down the last of his beer before crushing the can in his fist. The faint taste of the cheap beer took over mouth and drove him to want more. Louis shuffled from the corner, squeezing past multiple people to make his way into the kitchen and grabbed two cans from the cooler.

"Ey Louis." a familiar voice called from behind him. Louis' first instinct was to ignore the person, rationalizing that it may be some kid from one of his classes that wanted to get chatty and Louis had zero time or tolerance for that. It was only when the voice came closer did Louis notice that it wasn't just a random somebody but, in fact his best friend-Stan. Stan's not suppose to be here, he thinks, turning to face his pal with false innocence.

"Ey Louis, you didn't tell me you were coming t'night. I could have used a lift." he joked halfheartedly. Louis stared at his friend in utter shock. He was lost for words. 

Louis didn't want to lie to his friend and he damn sure didn't want to tell him the truth. "Uh, eh...yeah" he was able to muster out, with a brief clearing of this throat he added "Yeah,yeah. Uh, my mum wanted me to watch out for Lots you know. This is one of her first house parties and we didn't want her to get her...or too drunk. Maybe both?" It wasn't a lie. It wasn't all of the truth but, at least it wasn't a lie, Louis prides to himself. 

Stan stares for a moment, begins to nod his head and chuckles. "Well, you are doing a shit job of watching out for her." He states. 

Louis' brow furrows and he takes a step back. Stan had no right to tell him he was doing a shitty job. Well yes, Louis might have (no might he had definitely done that) abandoned his sister at the beginning of the party. And yes, he didn't really care to find her anytime. Still Stan had no right to be so candid with him.

"The fuck that's suppose to mean?" Louis snapped in defense. 

The other male raised his hands in caution, cocking his head over to the other room "No need to get fussy, Loubear. I'm just warning you about letting your sister get handsy with the lothario over there."

Louis' eyes widened. The blonde he was Harry chatting it up with was-fuck! He shoved the beers into Stan's chest and made a b-line right over to the stereo. Harry and Lottie were so engrossed into their conversation, Louis' presence had yet to be acknowledged. He made no time to change that.

"Lottie, I think we should be leaving." He stated her firmly. Lottie giggled at her brother's words, clearly intoxicated by one too many alcoholic beverages.

“Oh, Come on Lou. I can stay. Let me say.” She slurred grasping her brother's shoulder and leaning into him. Louis could smell the cheap beer on her breath and a overwhelming sense of guilt came over him. 'I should have never let her out of my sight to go stare at this fucking prick in front of me' he thinks, taking Lottie's hand in his.

“Yeah bro, let her stay.” Harry cosigned through a shit eating grin. Louis honestly, felt like he could punch in his smug smile but he decided that Lottie was more important than a fight and that violence would only cause a scene. He didn't want to embarrass Lottie for the rest of her time in high school.

“How about you shut the fuck up and leave my sister alone you pervert!” The irritated boy spat back. Violence may have not been the answer but, shit talking sure was. “She is only fifteen, yah fucking creep!” 

Harry's face contorted into a what seemed to be a genuinely surprised expression “She's only fifteen? Oh, for fucks sake, she told me she was eighteen. I mean, I knew that was a lie but, M' hoping she was around seventeen! I didn't know, bro. I am so sorry.” He stammered on “And you” he adds directing his attention to the sloshed teen girl leaning against Louis' shoulder “Never lie about your age to any man ever again! Do you know what that could lead to?” Harry chastised her. 

It annoyed Louis that Harry thought he had the right to discipline his sister and he was fast to speak up about it “Said the man who wanted to get into her pants not too long ago. I bet you get off on this you fucking attention seeking hypocrite! Maybe if you get your head out of your ass and away from my sister's breast for long enough you would notice how fucking young she is! God, you are fucking sick! And she will never be one of your hump and dumps! All you do is use other for your own gain, you dick! And guess, the fuck what? Lottie isn't ever going to be one of them!” He snapped. He took hold of his sister's waist, pushed his way through the crowd and to the exit. 

Louis couldn't stand to hear anymore shit that came from the other boy's mouth. He was going to take advantage of his sister, he thought, as he laid Lottie down in the back seat of his car. The young girl whined and rolled over on her side, putting her head in between the leg space and the back of the passenger seat.

“You better not fucking puke.” Louis warned, slammed the door and came around the side to the driver's seat. Just as he was situated, ready to pull off, when he received a text.

StanMyMan: Should hav saw wat u did 2 lothario. Left 'em stunned. ;)

Louis rolled his eyes at the text, grasped the wheel and pulled off, prepared for the havoc he would bring home and what his mother would say.

\----------

Louis is awoken Sunday afternoon by the nonstop beeping from his cellphone. He groaned, turned over on his stomach and buried his head into the pillow, wishing that the annoying sound would end. It wasn't an alarm that was going off, oh, no it was the constant flood of notifications and text he was receiving. 

Stan had contacted Louis around eight in that morning, urging him to watch the video he sent. Apparently, someone recorded the argument between Louis and last nights' lady's man and posted it all over the social networks. The video was was entitled 'Mr. Nobody Shames Mr. Popular', very unoriginal if you asked Louis but, that was besides the point. Unfortunately, to Louis' (and Harry's) dismay the video had gone viral. 

And now Louis was receiving an unwholesome amount of text from the people of his student body. Some text were filled with praise about 'finally sticking it to the in crowd' and 'protecting your sister from scum' and others well, the majority were hate comments about 'how rude' Louis was or 'how jealous he was of Harry' or better yet how 'he wished to be Harry'. 

If Louis was the clever type he would shut his phone off and isolate himself from the harsh words that were being said but, remember Louis is not the clever type. He actually wants to see what the people had to say. It wasn't like they would say it to his face, right. 

A ring from his phone interrupted his thoughts. Do people have the guts to now call me and bad mouth, he thought as he reached over to the side table and held is phone. Another thought crossed his mind, should I answer it, and just at that moment another text popped up.

Unknown: Disgusting wannabe. You wish you were as popular as Harry. 

Louis took that as sign from the gods to not answer, as he silenced his phone and fell back onto his bed, he couldn't help but thinking about how Harry was handling this. Probably likes the attention.

\----------  
Harry

To say that Harry was freaking out was an understatement, Harry was absolutely panicking. He paced his living room, teeth gnawing at his nails to the point were he began to chew his flesh. He didn’t understand why someone would record a senseless argument between himself and uh, what's his name, he thought.

“Niall, what is the name of the guy I argued with. Ya'know the one in the video?” Harry asked the boy sprawled across the couch. Harry had called Niall over once he heard the news of the video from one of his many Twitter followers. Harry needed to confide in someone and since Gemma was too busy out of town he went to the next best thing, his best friend. Honestly though, Niall was no help at all.

“Uh, something like Luke...Lake...Lewis...Lewus...Luis...Louis! His name is Louis...or is it Lou?” He rambled on. Harry huffed and sat o the edge of the cushion. He's in deep shit, he thought, putting his head in his hands. 

“Ey, bud don't worry about it, eh?” Niall assured, sitting up and rubbing Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded along.

“Do you think it will die down by Monday?” He asked with hope. He didn't want to experience the backlash at school even though most the comments he saw below the video were positive in his part, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were. 

Niall cackled and shook his head “Not a chance in the world will this die down. Not a chance at all. People eat this kinda drama up.” And Harry would like to reiterate this, Niall was no help at all. 

“Oh, well thanks a lot, Niall. You are so positive.”Harry snapped, sarcasm seeping through his words. “Do you even know how to comfort anyone?”

Niall jutted back a bit and scoffed “Where was all that mouth last night, H? I'm pretty sure you could have used the energy that you use degrading me to stick up for yourself and not look like a kicked puppy.” He shot back. Harry felt a lump grow in his throat, he had realized he had upset the person who was trying to help him in his time of need.

“Sorry Niall, I didn't mean it like that. I just. M'Sorry” Harry apologized, leaning into Niall's touch.

The blonde boy laughed and shook his head “I'm just fucking with yah. We all know you are a lover not a fighter, Styles.” 

Harry snorted at that. A lover who can't keep one love, he thought, staring at the ceiling. Maybe is he had stared hard enough the events from yesterday night would fade away. Maybe is he stared hard enough the video would be deleted from history and everyone would forget about it. Maybe is he stared hard enough he could take back ever flirting this that guy's sister. 

Harry scrunched his eyes, brought a hand up to his face and pinched his nose bridge. “Your over thinking things bro. You don't even look in the wrong in the video. That Luke guy does and besides everyone loves you.” You don't even look in the wrong...that Luke guys does. Fuck, that Luke guy must be getting it bad right now, Harry thought. 

As a result of his charm and charisma, Harry had gained a lot of loyal admirers and those loyal admirers are probably chewing that Luke guy to pieces right about now. Maybe he had it coming, Harry thinks for a brief second and then it dawned on him he was being insensitive but, he didn't really care. But, only he really did.

“D'you think that Luke guy is getting it bad?” Harry asked ducking his head into Niall's chest. He was searching comfort and the only this could think of was leaning into Niall more. 

“Of course he is. You've seen the comments.” Niall said patting the top Harry's mane. Harry knew Niall was trying to be helpful but his certainty was making Harry feel sick. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He didn't want to be portrayed as the bad guy for something he couldn't even control or caused. 

Contrary to popular belief, the green eyed boy cared about what others thought of him. Especially, for on first meeting them and he doesn't believe that he had ever met that Luke guy before. Harry was so confused to why he was so angry with him. It wasn't like he actually had sex with his sister, it was going to lead up to that but, still its not like he had done it already, they were just harmlessly flirting. 

Another groan erupted from Harry's throat. He was far too sensitive to receive criticism from someone he didn't know. 

“How about we go get some lunch, yeah? I'm starving and eating will get your mind off things” Niall suggested, patting his stomach as it growls.

\----------  
Louis 

Louis dreaded going to school a little more than usual that Monday morning. He had this gut wrenching feeling that morning as he got ready for the day ahead of him. Something in his subconscious was warning him about the possibilities of today and he just chose not to listen. He had spend Sunday hovering over his phone, reading every message, and taking every blow. Zayn and Stan had came over without Louis' mother's knowledge and tried to comfort the brunette boy through the night but, truthfully there was no way to make Louis' feel better.

He had been the one to cause a scene Saturday night and has to live with the consequences, it wasn't anyone else' fault except his own, not even Lots, even though it was her fault that she came into Harry's clutches. No, he seized his thoughts, he couldn't blame Lots. His mother would have killed him for thinking that Lottie was to blame for this. After all Lots was just a child. 

Harry was the adult in the situation and Lottie was a child. And he was the one to blame for leaving an impressionable child all alone- oh, fucking god. This is the exact reason why I don't got to parties, Louis complains internally, fucking high school drama shit. The short male exited his car, slamming the door and took in the scene in front of him. 

There were people in there that sent him hate, there were people in there who thought he was wrong for chewing Harry out and protecting his sister. There were people in there that sided with Harry without knowing all the facts and that made him sick of the human race. 

“We are going to be late if we stand here any longer, Lou.” Zayn stated, breaking the silence. Louis released a throaty 'mmm' in agreement but, didn't move. “Ah, come on. Shit happens and people get over it. Let's go.” the taller, more reserved man said, pushing Louis from the parking lot to the front of the building with Stan following.

“That's easy for you to say, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Fuck Me Right Now.” Louis snapped bitterly. Zayn didn't respond to Louis with words but rather a nudge on his shoulders. Louis inhaled deeply and walked into the building.

\----------

The day didn't really go that bad for Louis. Just an occasional stare, smug remark about the video, or whispering as he passed but, other than that it was a normal day. Like the video was entitled, Louis was an actual nobody in the school. He was just another body taking up a vacant space so, a lot of people didn't give him the time of day on any other given day and they weren't going to give it to him now just because of a viral video. 

Harry seemed to agree with that as well. When Louis entered homeroom, the taller young man didn't even move a muscle or even glance in Louis' direction. This made Louis grateful. He had hoped that Harry would keep up this behavior up through the other classes they shared. 

\---------

The school day had came to its end and Louis rushed from psychology to the parking lot. There he unlocked the car door, plopped down inside the driver's seat and waited for his friends and sister to arrive. Normally at this part of the day, Louis would be shadowing behind Harry at a safe distance, glancing around corners to see Harry interact with others but, today he decided to steer clear from the charming male. He didn't want to take the chance of confrontation over the weekend ordeal. So far his luck was steady. And, Louis see it now, how the rest of the school year would go, if he stayed lucky. 

He would have planned to end his observation habit with Harry and lie low until the video thing blew over. He would try not to get any unwanted attention and graduate as an invisible piece of replaceable youth. He would then live the life of a respectable man, get a mediocre job, find a partner, have some babies. Then he will die of old age in his nursing home. Alone and average. If he luck didn't run out. 

Okay maybe that is a little melodramatic, he thought, shifting in the driver's seat. 

The loud thud from the against passenger side caught Louis' attention as he snapped his head in that general direction. 

“Unlock the door, bro!” Stan demanded jiggling the handle. Zayn nodded tapping on the back window. Louis chuckled at his paranoia and let his friends in. 

“So, how did it go-” Stan began,

“Ugh, can we just leave? Have any of you seen Lots.” Louis cut him off, glancing between both of the men. Both of his friends made obscure 'no' gestures and went on about their days. Well, mostly Stan did. Zayn sat back and pretended to be interested while, Louis zoned out to what ever left Stan's mouth if it wasn't directed specificity towards him. 

In the midst of ignoring Stan, Louis' eyes caught sight of Lottie exiting the school building with a group of friends. When they neared the end of the stairs, the group said their goodbyes and departed, going their separate ways with Lottie coming his way. 

“Well, about fucking time.” The blue eyed male huffed, turning the key in the ignition.

“Yes, that's what I said!” Stan concurred. It didn't register in Louis' brain that his outburst correlated to the monologue Stan was giving so, he simply shrugged it off. Lottie entered the car, giving the boys a frank 'hey' and 'sorry' for her lateness before the group drove off from the school.

\----------  
Harry

Harry arrived to school that morning thinking that he would be bombarded by questions about the video and he wasn't that far off. As soon as he stepped for into his homeroom class a flock of his peers gathered around him, asking and cooing over him. On any other day, Harry would have worked his magic and charmed the girls with a dimpled smile and wink but, today was not his day. 

He woke up feeling drained and surprisingly- off kilter. He didn't know for what though. He had concluded that it just had something to do with the hoard of food Niall shoved down his throat the day before and brushed off his worries. But, as he got ready for school, the feeling still lingered. 

“Oh, Harry are you okay?” Cara, one of his most recent ex-girfriends cooed, pulling him away from the group and then pushing a curl behind his ear. Harry shifted away from her touch. He could remember a time when he adored her touch, when he loved being under her fingers and being dragged by her touch. But, now whenever he was in her reach, he felt nothing. 

Cara had took notice to Harry's actions and withdrew her hand. This action reminded Harry of what he liked about Cara. She was so aware of every time Harry was uncomfortable and never pushed him. 

“I'm fine, Caz” He said through a meek smile, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze of assurance. Cara smiled, nods and looks away. Harry shook his head and released their hands. Just as he turned Cara reeled him back in. “What he said was kinda true you know?”

Harry stopped, stunned by what she has said. It reminded him of the reason why he broke it off with Cara, she's way too honest for his liking. And she knew way too much about him for his liking. “And why would you say that?” He whispered, hiding his hurt. 

“You do use people. You used me...and others for your own gain. What you are trying to gain? I don't know what but, it sure as hell hurt when you break ties with others. It hurt me.” Cara began, “But, this isn't about me right now, Haz. It's about you. I am talking to you as a friend and not your ex-girlfriend. You come off as a dick. You're not charming at all. Not to the people who see the real you. And one day the world is going to bite you in the ass. I swear it will.” The emotions that ran through Cara's words, stabbed Harry in the chest.

“I'm not- I'm not a dick. You're saying that because we broke up. You are being bitter and that's not fair.” The tall male shot back in disbelief. He may have stood for hearing that Luke guy talk shit about him last night but, he sure as hell wasn't going to let someone close to him speak lies. 

Cara laughed raspy, her lips puckering to hold in any unnecessary words. She shook her head and stared at Harry. Just her stare showed Harry how wrong he was. 

“Okay, then what do I need t'do to be less, uh, 'dickish'” He asked, putting air quotes around the word. Cara shrugged, in response. 

“I don't know. Do something different for once.” She said flatly, slowly losing the umph she had at the beginning of their talk. “I can't make the world for you, Harry.” She tried to joke as she reared back into the classroom. However, Harry knew it wasn't a joke. But, instead the last words he said to her before their ending. 

The now conflicted male, followed behind Cara and took his seat in homeroom, thinking about what could be done.

\----------

 

“I can't make the world for you, Harry” and “That Luke guy” played in Harry's head for the rest of the day. It was in last period that an idea sparked inside his head. He knew what he had to do. When the bell rung, he hopped from his seat and trudged out into the crowded hallway. He strutted aimlessly around, looking everywhere for the girl from last night-Lottie, he believes her name is.

After five minutes of walking, Harry had realized he should have thought his plan through better. I'm so stupid for not thinking this through, he thought, stopping in the middle of the hall causing someone to ram into his back.

“Oh, I am so sorry-” He began, spinning around to see the person he had caused the collision with. And by just his luck, it was her. “You're Lots right? Uh, no. Lottie. You are Lottie right? Your brother's name is Luke, I believe. We flirted Saturday and your brother went ape shit on me.” Harry rambled on. 

Lottie stared back at Harry in confusion. “Yes, I am Lottie and no, my brother's name is Louis. Not Luke,” she clarified “And honestly, I wouldn't think Louis appreciate me talking to you. Not with all the shit you've caused him with that video. I should be going now.”

Harry's eyes widened “No, wait. Lottie! It wasn't my fault someone recorded it. Its not like I asked someone to, I was just as shocked as you are, its just. Uh. I'm getting it bad too.” He tried to empathize with her but, in no way was she was believing it. “ Okay then. Lottie, I am sorry about Saturday and I am sorry that your brother is in deep shit. Oh no! I mean, ugh. I want to apologize.” 

The blonde girl took in Harry's words. “You don't need to apologize to me. You need to apologize to Louis.” She stated very bluntly. Damn, their family must have a knack for being blunt, Harry thought.

“Oh, yes. I will make it up to you and Louis? I just want you guys to know that I am sorry. Is there somewhere I can meet you guys together or some way I could call you?” Harry asked, pulling out his phone.

“Oh, yeah. Here, take my number.” Lottie reached over and plugged her number into the electronic device. “When you come up with something apologize accepting worthy, feel free to call me and I'll talk to Louis about it. Other than that don't call.” She said, shoving the phone back into Harry's hands. With wide eyes, Harry nodded in agreement. What did I get myself into, he thinks, peering at the new contact in his phone. 'Lots Of Hate Tomlinson'


	2. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ton of dialogue and a little Larry moment ( it's very subtle so, don't shit yourself). Also, don't kill me for grammatical errors.

Harry

It was Friday night when Harry sat slouched over his bed with his hands clinching the cellular device that laid in them. His thumb was in position to press call but, it remained static, hovering over the green little icon. In a way, the tall young man felt pathetic about his inability to call Lottie. I shouldn't be scared, he thought, if they reject me then they reject me-it's not like I didn't try. Harry also felt pathetic all the time he had spent coming up with a plan and then feeling anxious about following through. 

Ever since Monday afternoon, Harry had been concocting ways to thoroughly apologize to Lottie and Louis. His first plan consisted of, announcing to the whole student body that what happened between Louis and himself were resolved and there was no need to harass the poor kid anymore. Harry sided against that, feeling as though it bring unwanted attention to the Tomlinsons. 

His second option was to call Lottie and Louis over to his house and cook them an apologetic meal. That too, he decided against. He didn't want them to think he had tampered with their food or better yet, tried to murder then with poison. 

His third idea came after consulting with Liam and Niall, who were actually surprisingly on board with his whole apology proposal. Liam thought it was refreshing for Harry to apologize to the guy, even though it was just harmless flirting Harry added. Liam rolled his eyes to that remark and had mumbled something about 'disrespect and emphasizing with others'. Niall thought it would be funny to play a practical joke on them. 'Rile them up a little and then give 'em an apology' his exact words were. Both Harry and Liam looked at the peppy blonde boy with a look of disapproval. It was only when his two pals left that night, did Harry think Niall's plan over. It was sadly short lived seeing as Harry's mouth had got him into this mess in the first place. 

Harry's last and fourth option came to him after reconciling with one of this last hook-ups. They had laid in bed, covered in sweat, breaths jagged and desperate. Harry's gaze was fixated on the guy lying next to him. Chris, his name was, curled over into Harry's side and for a moment the green-eyed man felt complete. 

That moment then subsides after about thirty seconds when Chris's door was kicked in by a red-faced attractive male. 'How fucking dare you, Charlie!” the guy bellowed as he stood in the door way. Shit, his name is Charlie, Harry thought, I called him Chris like twelve times. Charlie jumped from the mattress and began to give his lover a miserable explanation. Harry was quick to jump in, to work his charm on the Charlie's belligerent lover and by the end of that night, all three of them were comfortably in bed together. 

This affair made Harry think of how to handle the Tomlinsons. It made him think of the all good things never lasting and how he has to be straight to the point. So he decided it was best to just come to their house and apologize. Short, sweet and simple. Now if only I could call her and get her on board, Harry thought groaning at himself. 

“Now or never.” He huffed, letting his thumb fall on the screen. 

\----------  


Louis

If headaches could kill, Louis would have already be incarcerated for a mass genocide by now. It was Friday night and he was stuck inside, watching over his hell raising younger siblings. He believed that it was his mother's subtle way of trying to kill him for neglecting Lottie at the party the previous weekend. His mother's attempt was a success, Louis had felt like death.

“Phoebe and Daisy! If you don't stop, I will rip your hair out!” The agitated teen screamed, trying to push his fighting sisters away from each other. For the pass fifteen minutes Louis had witnessed the two girls chat, play, argue, scream, and now- try to scratch each other's eyes out. Louis couldn't take this, any longer. Jay is definitely trying to kill me, he thought finally pulling the two rabid girls away from each other. 

“Not until she gives me back my notebook!” Daisy growled, trying to jump over Louis' shoulder to get at her twin. 

“I didn't take your stupid notebook! You lost it and now trying to blame me!” Phoebe shot back, her eyes narrowed at her sister's aggression. 

If this goes on for any longer, Louis swore he was going to rip his own hair out. His sisters were acting so juvenile that it made him register that they were actually juveniles, merely ten years old. But, that was no excuse. Louis doesn't believe he acted this hostile at ten with his siblings, granted when he was ten Lottie was only five years younger and was being sheltered while Louis run amuck around the playground. 

Actually, thinking about it, Louis would believe that he would have been just as hostile or maybe even worst if Lottie and himself had been born closer in age. Still, there was no excuse for Phoebe and Daisy to try and kill one another. Jay would have surely killed him if they killed one another. Maybe its a sisterly touch they need to settle down, Louis thought pushing the twins further away from each other. 

“Lottie! Lots come 'ere!” He shouted, head turned up to the ceiling. “Lots!” There was no reply. “Lots!” He screamed once more to be met by silence. What the fuck is she doing, he thought lifting Daisy away from Phoebe’s vicinity. “You,” he points to Phoebe “sit in the dinning room and don't come out for ten minutes. And you,” he said bouncing Daisy on his shoulder "Are coming with me.”

Louis walked down the hall to Lottie's room, he raised his unoccupied hand and started to knock on he door. “Lots, open up.” he said “Come on, Lots. I need your help with these demon children.” (Daisy scoffed Louis' insult). Louis waited a bit but, there was no response. He took this as a sign to enter the room, thinking that Lottie may have fell asleep or something. 

His hand gripped the door knob, twisted it and push the door open. As the door swung open he was met by dim lights and his other little sister, Fizzy lying on the bed with her face being highlighted by the glow of her laptop screen.

“Why didn't you respond when I was knocking, Fizzy?” Louis asked completely bewildered. “And why the hell are you in Lottie's room and not at that slumber party you were invited to?”

Fizzy shrugged, never lifting her gaze from the screen “I don't like the girl that invited me, she is kinda a twat. And I reading Gerard X Frankie fanfic would be more pleasant than being around an entitled brat.” Fizzy said nonchalantly. Louis' eyes widen for a second and then narrowed, an eye roll followed. Fizzy is one of a kind, he thought, hiking Daisy higher on his shoulder, only to have her struggle and slide down. 

Once she had her feet planted on the ground she was off, down the hallway. Louis had assumed that she was going to start up the fight with Phoebe again. His prediction wasn't off at all because in less then two seconds he heard the shrieks of his younger sisters. This time though, he wasn't going to try and stop them from fighting and instead he turned his attention to Fizzy.

“That still doesn't answer, why you are in here?” He asked, looking around the room to see if anything had been tampered with. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if Fizzy and Lots were fighting as well as the twins. The house is filled up with too much estrogen for his liking.

“Her laptop is better than mine.” Fizzy said and then released a squeal “Go get your man,Gerard.” Louis' peered at her in disbelief. One fact being, Fizzy was a computer geek and her technology was always better than anyone else in the house and the other fact being, he thought his sister was completely deranged. 

“We all know that is shit. Truth or else I'll tell mom that you broke Fizzy's lamp.” 

“But, I didn't break a lamp-” She began but, was cut off by the image of Louis knocking over the porcelain lamp. “Fuck you, Lou!” She exclaimed, hopping off the bed and over to the now destroyed lamp. 

“I'll tell mom it was you who did it.” He threatened. A groan escaped through the female's mouth as she cupped her face. 

“She made me promise.” She groaned. 

“Promise?”

“Yeah, she got a call from this Harry guy and she wanted to go meet him and she knew you wouldn't like it and I was like why aren't you more afraid about Lou finding out than mum and like why aren't you suppose to be around Harry and- Oh, shit. Harry? Harry is that guy from the video!” Fizzy bantered. “Fuck, I am stupid.” 

“Yes you are, now tell me where she went.” Louis said trying to keep his calm. Had Lottie not learn anything from that party last weekend, Harry is a fucking creep, he thought. 

“She didn't say. Just that she was leaving and would be back soon.” Fizzy clarified “Does this make me a bad sister for letting her go?” 

Louis ignored her question and made his way to the front door, there he grabbed his coat and car keys. “Fizzy watch over Daisy and Phoebe! I'll be home in a bit.” He shouted before exiting the house. He had to go find Lottie before she was going to get hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had known he let her fall into Harry's clutches. And he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he let Harry break his little sister. 

The focused brunette got into his car and started it up. Lots could have all the guys in the world and she picks the the manwhore, he thought and sought off his journey to find her.

\----------  


Harry

The phone call to Lottie came out to be something of success. Lottie had listened to Harry's plea and agreed that wouldn't be such a terrible way to apologize. Lottie even offered to make sure to barricade Louis in the house the day Harry was to come over. They had decided it would be best to do it Sunday. The quicker the better, Harry thought to himself. 

Harry had been so pleased with Lottie's open generosity, he had asked her if she wanted to get dinner that very night. But, only as friends, he was sure to clarify to her. Lottie hesitated to agree but, saw the option of hanging out with Harry Styles was way more important than to listen to Louis. It was just dinner, she had reasoned with herself. Harry grinned cheekily at the younger girl's commendation and told her to meet him at Julio's Bar and Grill. 

\----------  
The two had been chatting for what seemed like hours. Harry wasn't use to the feeling of being with a women and sex not being a focal point. Yes, he had dated women before but, their relationship was either built up by or around sex. He was so use the idea of going home with a women after they went out on a intimate affair. Though, Harry wouldn't call Julio's Bar and Grill a very intimate restaurant. 

The tables were shaped in circles and were covered by retro floral prints. Most of the tables were lopsided from broken legs and were patched together by miscellaneous wood. The walls had been tiled an ugly yellow color and it completely clashed with the blue tiled floor. All in all, the restaurant was as intimate as going to the doctor's office. 

Maybe that is why Harry asked Lottie to join him at this place. He didn't want them to be in a romantic setting that could start up any ideas. And so far it hasn't. The tall brunette would like to pride himself for that fact that he had never once thought of Lottie sexually the whole time they had been out. Plus, Lottie was merely fourteen and Harry is not that kind of guy. 

“This place is kinda a shit hole, Harry? I thought you would have more elegant taste.” Lottie joked, sipping on her child size mountain dew. Another, luxurious thing about Julio's, the restaurant always runs out of adult size cups.

“Well, I didn't want to tempt myself with you in a more 'romantic and alluring' establishment. With a face like yours I wouldn't know if I could be able to just stare at it.” Harry flirted, staring intensely into Lottie's eyes. For a moment, Harry could have sworn she saw her blush, but that could be from the inscents burning off directly near her face. “Nah, I'm just joshing yah! I am actually a very cheap man.” He exclaimed breaking their eye contact to turn over, hold his chest, and chuckle.

“Hey! That wasn't funny!” She cried but, then started to giggle herself.

This was so foreign to Harry, he had never just wanted to be just friends with a women as much as he wanted to be just friends with Lottie. Aside from their age difference, there had been nothing to stop Harry from getting into Lottie's pants. But, Harry seemingly just didn't want to. He didn't want Lottie's affection from anything sexual, he was enjoying her as platonic as possible.

“So, maybe, you should tell me a little about Louis, yeah? I mean I am going to have to find out a way to apologize to him so, I should get an idea of what kind of person I am messing with.” Harry elaborated, folding his hands on top of the table.

“Erm, Louis is. Louis is? Louis is very protective, as you can tell. But, that is only because we didn't have a father figure growing up and he believes that he needs to be strong for the rest of the family. Which I think is utterly stupid. I mean we have our mum for a reason, right. She is the actual adult here not her son.” Lottie began. Harry nodded along, empathizing with Louis, because he too didn't have much of a father figure around. “ Louis is also really fun, I guess. He cares about us and always wants us to be happy.”

“When you say 'us', who are you referring to?”

“Oh um, our family. Me, my mum, Felicite, the twins, he really cares about us.” Lottie spoke, her voice cracking and becoming husky. 

“He must mean a lot to you.” Harry acknowledged, feeling a little more worse for causing so much trouble for the Tomlinson household.

“Yeah, he does. I honestly, do believe that Louis will forgive you but, it has to be on his account. I mean, he will forgive you on his own time. Not because you want him to. He's just stubborn that way.” Lottie informed. Harry stayed silent for a second afterward, feeling hurt that he wouldn't be forgiven right away but, he would have to live with that. 

“So, uh, on a lighter note, did you see that Beyonce performance?” He said, earning a laugh from the blonde.  
\----------  


Louis

The hostile brunette had been driving around aimlessly around the community until he received a text.

ZaynBaby: Ey! You know Lots is on a date with man whore H, right?

Louis' stomach dropped at the text, Lots was actually out with Harry, He had some glimpse of hope that Fizzy was wrong about her going out with Harry but, it seemed to be true. Louis pulled over to the side of the road and texted back,

Tommo: Where you c em?

He checked the car clock, reading 1:45, and he hoped that Harry and Lots weren't doing anything. It was 1:45 on a weekend, what else would Harry be doing besides trying to pursue my sister, Louis thought. His phone vibrated and he deftly read the reply.

ZaynBaby: At Julio's. Marcus got them in his booth before I clocked in.

Tommo: thanxs bro, I'll be down there in a bit. Make sure Lots doesn't leave with him.

ZaynBaby: Got it. M' gonna stall till you come

Tommo: Thannx again. Loving yah, right now.

Louis sent his last text then threw the phone into the passenger seat. He gripped the steering wheel, pulled off from the curb, and made his way to Julio's.

\----------  


Harry

Just as the two were about to leave, they were bombarded by their waiter's need to sell them dessert. 

“No thank you Marcus.” Lottie declined gingerly. But, Marcus insisted. 

“Oh, come on its one the house. What a nice way to end a date then by with a chocolate mess of a dessert-” He said gesturing between the two.

“No, no. This is definitely not a date, sir.” Harry interjected.

“Of course it is. Look at you two all giggly and cute. I am so glad I got to witness it and not Zayn.” He said awestricken. 

Lottie's mouth dropped at the sound of Zayn's name. “Zayn? You said?” she asked, slouching down in her chair.

“Yeah, you know him? He's working as host tonight, I think you'll pass him when you leave.” He responded cheerfully.

“Okay, then on second thought, I think we should stay for dessert, Harry.” Lottie recommended. Harry looked at her with confusion. 

“Didn't you say, you didn't want any? Don't let this guy pressure you into-” 

“Nope, now. I'm hungry. Let's eat dessert and talk about the plan some more.” Lottie stated “Please, give us the dessert?” She asked the waiter. He nodded, scribbling down their order, and went back into the kitchen.

“Hey, what was that about?” Harry questioned as soon as Marcus was out of ear shot.

“Zayn is working here. Zayn is Louis' best friend and will tell Louis that we are here if he sees us.” She informed, motioning over to the host podium. 

“Shit.” Harry huffed under his breath.

\----------  


Louis

He had tumbled into the restaurant's parking lot and stormed into the building. There he was greeted by Zayn in an all black suit. How ironic it is to get all dressed up to work in a shit hole, Louis thought as he went over to the host podium.

“Where are they?” He asked, scanning the dining area.

“Over in booth seven.” Zayn stated, that was enough for Louis and he began to walk over but, was yanked back “Don't cause a fucking scene, Louis. Go back in your car and wait for her to come out. You don't need to cause a fucking scene, especially at my work place. I'm not getting fired for your shit.” Zayn spat through a whisper.

Louis was taken aback by Zayn's sudden dominance shift. Zayn was always the laid-back, go-with-the-flow kind of guy of the group. He had never been one to set his foot down. This night was turning out to be very peculiar for Louis. First, Lottie and Harry go on a date. Secondly, Zayn taking initiative. And thirdly, Louis was considering listening to him. 

“Fine. But get them out as soon as possible. Jay is going to kill me if she found out that Lots was out this late let alone with 'Arry.” Louis persuaded. Zayn nodded him off, pushing him back through the doors.

\----------

Louis had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes when he finally spotted Lots and Harry exiting the restaurant. He hopped out of his car and jogged over to them.

“Lots! Lottie!” He yelled, trying to grasp her attention but, it seemed that the more he yelled the faster she walked. “Charlotte Tomlinson, you turn around right now!” 

Harry stopped walking and looked at Lottie, whispering something about 'that being her brother.' She froze in place, stunned by the fact that Louis had found her and for the fact that Harry wasn't going to let her get away. She turned slowly to face him.

“Hey, Louis” She greeted calmly, lifting a hand to wave.

“Don't 'hey' me. We are going home. And I swear to god, if I ever see you with that,” he gestures over to Harry “ever again. I am locking you in your room forever.”

Harry brows furrowed. “Excuse me, I am not a 'that'. And seriously need to calm down. We weren't doing anything besides hanging out.” 

Louis scoffed, grinding his teeth, and pursuing his lips. “I don't believe I was talking to you, was I? Come on Lots lets go.”

Harry shook his head and released a dry laugh. “You are really a stubborn one aren't yah?”

“More than you will ever understand, Lots come on.” He said flatly.

“You know you can't police who your sister goes out with, right?” Harry asked, taking a step in Louis' direction.

“She can date who ever she wants, just not you. Not guys like you.” Louis snapped, crossing his arms over his body. 

“And what exactly are guys like me?” Harry questioned, taking yet another step towards Louis.

“You know, the I'll fuck yah and then chuck yah guys. Guys that don't give a shit about their partners. Guys who head are so far up their ass, they can't even smell their own shit.” Louis spat.

Harry shook his head and held his eyes shut for a what felt like months. “You know, nothing about me. And yet you stand here and make the worst assumptions. You make me sound like the bad guy when you, yourself are being judgmental.”

“This isn't a a fucking intervention, Styles. I don't give a shit about what you say. I've seen how you act and that's all I need.” Louis damn well screamed.

Harry took several more steps until he was towering over the petite male, their chests only not touching because of Louis' arms being in the way. 

“You absolutely know nothing.” He whispered, his eyes becoming hooded as he stared down into Louis' blue eyes. Strangely their position felt good to Louis, he wasn't uncomfortable by their closeness at all. It felt natural and that terrified him.

“What the fuck ever,” He growled, taking a step back. “Come on Lots, we need to get home before Fizzy kills the twins.”


	3. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ton of dialogue and there is a Larry moments!! Yay!! Go die in a cave because of all the feels. :)

Louis

The conflicted brunette laid in bed that night thinking over what had happened earlier that day. Lots defied him and went on a secret date with Harry. Zayn sees the two together at his work and contacts Louis, telling him of their whereabouts. Louis storms in but, is soothed by Zayn and waits to confront the two at the end of their date. He tells off Harry and leaves. All of this was clear to him but, it felt like something was missing. He felt as though he was missing something like he wasn't grasping a concept that had been displayed right in front of him. 

Maybe it wasn't a date, he thought for a ephemeral second. Lots sneaking around with lothario just to go on a secret friendship outing would be outlandish to believe, there had to be something going on between them. Even, though Lots profuse claims of nothing happening between herself and Harry, Louis still thinks that there is actually something there. And will not stand for it. Not after observing Harry's behavior patterns when it came to others. 

Lots is an idiot, he thought scrunching his eyes after glancing at the time on his bed side clock. It was five in the morning and Louis felt pitiful for analyzing and reanalyzing what had occurred that night. Frankly, he didn't want to over think about the day but, it was just something in Harry's eyes that drove him to the point of questioning himself. 

He rolled over to his side and pulled the pillow over his head, wishing that his brain would just shut off. Only after a few moments, did that wish became reality and Louis was asleep.

\----------  
Saturday rolled through with chaos. Louis woke up that morning to the muffled sound of pots clashing, squeals, and grunts. He groaned, pulling the cover over his head and curling up into a fetal position. Will they shut it, he thought as the noise continues. 

Eventually, after several minutes of listening to the ruckus through the door, Louis decided to rise from his cocoon and check the source of the disturbance. He rolled from his bed, feet thumping against the floor as he made his way from his room to the lower level. 

There he saw his rambunctious sisters scrambling about in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked dryly, watching his siblings make a mess. Louis' comment seemed ignored because neither one of his sisters came up with a reply, they simply went about what task they were doing as if Louis was not standing there.

Fizzy had been vigorously stirring a bowl of an unknown thick substance as Lottie hovered over the stove and tended to brown circular objects that looked surely inedible. The twins sat at the small kitchen table, plating and decorating the disaster that was being cooked with a grotesque amount of candy. 

“Pancakes! The spheres of Athena!” Fizzy shrieked, her face contorted in a look of concentration. 

“Pancakes!” The twins repeated through a mouthful of chocolate chips.

Louis stood there for a prolonged minute, just taking in the mess in front of him. He couldn't help but smile a little at these simple moments in his life were everything was normal and understandable. The brunette then walked over to the table, took a seat and began to coat with the meal with frosting. 

\----------

Sunday presented itself with ambition. Saturday had been such a normal and calming day for Louis that he finally was thinking that things were going back to normal. He had yet to receive another hate text or phone call and the last he had checked, the views on the video had stopped climbing. This filled Louis with promise and his nerves were beginning to relax. 

Back to normal, he thought on Saturday night as Zayn and himself played a rounds of FIFA and chugged down several liters of soda while Stan talked their ears off. All's was well for Louis today and he knew that Sunday would be even better. His mother had planned to take out the girls to a animal farm and he was going to be left alone to enjoy movies on the couch in peace and solitude. 

Well, at least the most amount of peace and solitude he would be able to acquire seeing as Lottie had persuaded their mum into letting her stay behind and do homework. Incredulously to Louis' disbelief, their mother believed her and allowed the blonde to stay home. When Louis began to protest, Jay brought up the idea of that afternoon being the 'perfect bonding session' for the two and how they could resolve their issues from last week. Louis pouted at his mother's words but, didn't put up effort to protest, not willing to get into an endless argument with the woman. 

Instead, after his mother left with the youngsters he had told Lottie to leave him be and to not disturb him in anyway. He made sure to highlight the fact that he hadn't told their mother about Lots' outing with lothario that Friday and that he still can hold that above her head. Lottie agreed passively, maybe too passively for Louis' liking but, he brushed it off. 

At least I'm getting my night alone, he thought taking over the living room.

\----------  
Harry

Harry could feel the butterflies beginning to float in his stomach as he approached the front of the Tomlinson household. Lottie had texted him the address and to be there no later than 9'o clock. As he read over the message, he realized that Lottie was only giving him thirty minutes to arrive. 

He jumped from his desk and went on a rampage in his poorly lighted bedroom for something nice to wear. The green-eyed boy had settled on a casual look and rushed out the door, making sure he told his mother were he was headed. 

She wasn't very overjoyed when she first heard the news about the video from Harry. In all honesty, she was livid and disappointed by what Harry had done. It was made known that she had sided with Harry's adversary that night and since then she wanted to push Harry to do the right thing. The right thing she wasn't very sure of but, she wanted her son to do it. Naturally when Harry had came trampling down the steps, shouting about apologizing to the Tomlinson's, Anne was ecstatic. She smiled, pecked her son on the cheek and wished him 'good luck'. 

Harry drove to the house address that Lottie had sent him in record speeds, maybe breaking more than a few driving laws. He parked his car, shut off the engine, and sent a quick text to Lottie of his arrival. His phone then vibrated seconds later and he read,

Lots of Hate Tomlinson: alrite giv me a min. Lou can't see you comin in. 

His thumbs danced around the gray key pads, trying to figure out a reply. 

The deliberation decided upon a simple 'ok' for a reply. 

\----------  
Louis

Louis had noticed the sudden change in his sister's attitude as she received a text in the midst of their sibling bonding session. At first he was suspicious but, then trickled her change in mood to be one of many that teen girls just have.

Too much estrogen in this house, he thought spreading himself out on the two seating couch. and taking a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. He watched as Lottie paced frantically in front of him, his head pivoting to meet her steps.

"You okay there, Lots" he asked, dropping some popcorn kernels from his mouth in the process. 

"Uhh, yuuhh? I am great. Just peachy." She clarified, her voice rising to a squeak. She stared at her brother in disgust as he took in another handful of the snack into his mouth sending some drool and corn to fall on his shirt. "Can you eat like a civilized human being?" She asked rhetorically, snatching the bowl from his hands "Dear god you are gross.”

Louis shrugged, reaching out to the bowl, "Never had a problem with it before." He said.

Lottie rolled her eyes, huffed, and sat the popcorn on the table."Change your shirt." She demanded looking down at her phone. 

Louis laughed at her command and shook his head, "Don't tell me what to do." Lottie's jaw clenched, as she opened her mouth to argue, the chime of the door bell began. She jumped at the sound, startled by the sudden high pitch. 

“Is that the pizza?” Louis asked pointing in the direction of the front door. “It better be the fucking pizza.” The blue-eyed male threatened, maneuvering himself from his position off the couch.

Lottie raised her hands to her brother's chest in an attempt to keep him from moving forward. She scanned the room frantically before pleading “I'll get the pizza. In the mean time, please put on a better shirt. One with no stains...or popcorn kernels on it” as she lifted her crossed fingers under her chin and puckering her lips. 

Louis responded with a scoff and a roll of the eyes. “I don't see why I need a shirt for pizza but, whateves, Lottie bebs.” He said as he disappeared up the stairs.

\----------  
Harry

The door opened and there stood a pink faced Lottie, her eyes wide and mouth spread in a grin. “Hey!” She greeted, pulling the green-eyed brute into the house. “Louis' thinks you're the pizza guy. So bare with me.” she whispered close to his face. “How much will it be? Okay here you go-keep the change.” She nearly shouted before slamming the door. 

Harry watched with furrowed brows of confusion. “You didn't tell him I was coming?” He asked, walking further into their house. It was quaint and cozily decorated, a vast contrast to what he perceived the Tomlinsons to be. 

“Are you fucking mental? Of course not. He would have thrown a fit if he knew you were coming over. Especially after Friday’s encounter.” She clarified, walking into the living room with Harry on her heals. “Now, sit and I'll prepare you for Louis.” She offered, gesturing to the arm chair. 

Harry takes a seat, his legs brushing against their coffee table and accidentally knocking over a bowl of popcorn in the process. “Oh, no! I am so so sorry.” He apologized, dropping to the ground to pick up the bowl's contents. Lottie giggled and took a squat next to him. 

“Its not like you killed my kids, Harry. Just knocked over some popcorn.” She assured. “Now, if it was pizza I think we would have a bigger problem-”

“What about pizza?” Louis' voice echoed from the end of the steps. Harry's actions came to a halt as he heard the older male's voice. He had not prepared to be near him. No, he meant he had not prepared to be pushed in this situation so quickly. 

Harry had planned to come to the Tomlinson's house calm and collected. He had planned to be suave and charming, maybe even with a dash of confidence. He hadn't planned on being on his knees, two inches away from his adversary's sister. He didn't plan on growing disgustingly worrisome over the sound of Louis' voice and to forget everything he had rehearsed. 

“What the fuck is he doing here!” Louis spat as he neared the couch. His chest was puffed forward, his hands rising to cross at his chest. 

“I can explain.” Lottie began, standing from the squat and settling herself between Louis, the couch, and Harry. 

“You damn well better do that,” He started “I thought I've seen enough of you 'Arry Styles.” he added.

A knot formed in Harry's stomach at the sound of Louis saying his name. Even though it wasn't his name verbatim, it was close enough.

“It's Harry.” He said meekly, still on his knee with his back turned to the older male. 

“Like I give a fuck, Harry Styles.” Louis retorted putting great emphasis on the 'H'. “Why in hell are you here anyway? Did you not get enough of from what happened Friday. Did you not see the clear signs that I want-no I need you to go fuck off. And not with my sister may I add.” Louis sassed. 

Harry was taken for words. He hadn't planned this and he knew his charm wouldn't work in this predicament, especially knowing for a fact that Louis had a strange distaste for the younger male. 

“Oh, come on Lou. Just hear him out. He just want to-” Lottie started 

“I came here to apologize.” Harry interrupted, finally getting to his feet.

“Apologize? You came to apologize, yeah right.” Louis hissed, snapping one of his hips so that he now was standing in an 's' position.

“Yes. Yes. I came here to say I am sorry. I am so sorry for whatever drama I have caused... and for flirting with Lottie. If I could take back that night I would. I swear I would. I just- I am sorry. Like seriously, deeply, and truly. I am.” Harry spoke, his words falling uncontrollably from his lips. “I want to take back that night. I want the video to go away. I want things to be normal. Like when you didn't know me and I didn't know you. Well, now you don't know me. We are like acquaintances without the friendliness. That would make us enemies then. I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be your friend. Hell, I'll would just like to be an acquaintance. The thing is that I don't want you to hate me. That is just a burden. For you and me. And Lottie. I want to be her friend, and only her friend. She is great really and just. Just stop hating me please. I am sorry.” 

By the end of his sentence, he had felt drained. He felt like the last bit of life had left him as he apologized to the unresponsive male ahead of him. Louis' face nor body had moved a muscle the whole time Harry spoke and this made Harry anxious. He wanted to know the other male's move. 

“I will never be your friend.” Louis said flatly. “I don't want a friend like you.”

Harry's head fell as he listened to Louis belittle him. 

“But, I do believe that. I believe that I can live without hating you for a bit. Maybe kill that burden.” Louis added unexpectedly. 

The ten ton weight on Harry's shoulders had been lifted, his chest released tension and the timid boy released a sigh of accomplishment. “Thank you.” He said throwing a dimpled smile in Louis' direction.

“How about you two talk this over more, huh? I think you two should talk this over more.” Lottie suggested taking a glance at both men who gave two very different responses. 

Harry nodded quickly, “That seems fine. What ever he wants.”

Louis shook his head vigorously, “There is nothing more to say.”

“Yes, there is Lou Lou. There is always something to say. Men now-a-days never sharing their feelings. This is why we make wars. So that you can vent your pint up aggression. But, if you idiots just talked it out like reasonable adults then we wouldn't have conflict in this world.” The Tomlinson blonde scolded.  


“Now, you two get to chatting. I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Please try not to kill him Lou.” She said as she walked to the steps.

The room fell silent at the moment of Lottie's retreat. Both boys unwilling to talk but instead stare at objects and space, never once meeting each other's gaze. 

“Lou Lou?” Harry questioned, breaking the absence of language in the room.

“Shut it, Styles.” Louis snapped playfully “Everyone's got a embarrassing nickname.”

“True, mine is Hazzy Bear.” Harry said before catching himself by placing a hand over his mouth.

“Hazzy Bear? Big lothario's nickname is Hazzy Bear? How cute.” Louis mocked through chuckles. 

The sound of Louis' laughs brought out an surprisingly steamy heat in the pit of Harry's stomach. It was as if he was listening to language for the first time. Louis' laugh was mellow and endearing. Something that he wouldn't associate with the other male, right on the spot. 

“It is cute. My older sister gave it to me.” Harry agreed proudly. 

“Oh, so you have an older sister?” Louis asked, his chuckles dying down. “You have a mum and an older sister and yet you still treat woman the way you do, how ironic.” He added spitefully. 

Harry took that as a jab in the heart. He hated when people brought his family into the equation whenever the male's love life was into question. The way he treated his family was damn well better than the way he treated other woman. And he didn't see his treatment of other women to be intentional. He respected them, got what he wanted out of them but, still respected them. 

“Stop. Don't talk about them. They have nothing to do with other women. I treat them- I treat them with respect just as much as I treat other women with respect. Their my family. And other women are not.” Harry challenged, his eyes shutting in passion over the subject. 

“Oh, so I struck a chord, huh? Your a family man,Styles?” The older male taunted in the beginning. “ I am just saying that, the way you treat women or at least the way I see you treat women, would counteract with the fact that you were raised by women.” He finished.

“It would but, it doesn't. I respect women just as much as I respect men. I-I like both equally.” He established. Had he honestly hinted about his bisexuality to Louis in the middle of their argument, he thought.

“Oh, I know you like both. We all know you like both. 'Arry. I can tell by what I've seen.” Louis said, now taking a seat on the couch. Harry followed suit and plopped down on the arm chair.

“You always say you've 'seen' me do things, what do you mean by you've 'seen' me do things? Are you stalking me.” Harry asked, slightly amused by the thought of Louis taking time and watching over him. Was it wrong to say that I might like it, he thought. 

His dream was short lived by Louis abrupt cackle. “In your dreams, Styles. I wouldn't stalk you for a hundred quid. No, actually make that a thousand quid.” 

“It was just a thought. And hey! I am worth way more than a thousand quid.” Harry retorted, earning yet another one of Louis' glorious laughs. Harry was quick to shake the thoughts away. One minute he was scared that the other teen may have castrated him and the next he is falling over the sound of his voice, how pathetic can I get, Harry thought.

“You're worth more than that to one of your many admirers but, to me, yah like two quid.” Louis sassed. 

Harry's mouth fell open, his went to cover it in faux offense. “How dare you.” 

Louis shrugged, smiling so wide that crinkles formed under his eyes. Harry knew he was in heaven at the sight of this, it was as if Louis was becoming actual sunshine. And Harry knew that he had fell too deep that very moment. 

\----------  
The night had ended with Harry and Louis in some magical way of getting along well. Once they got over the hump of dislike and agitation, the two had joked and talked as if they had known each other for years. It came naturally to Harry to pull out his charm just as naturally as it came to Louis to shoot him down. Harry had liked that about Louis. He didn't take his shit like most of his suitors. Maybe it was the fact that Louis wasn't one of his suitors and that for a fact, Louis may actually be his frienemy.

Harry was strangely content with this, he liked that Louis was being nice to him in a face to face encounters and he hoped that the older male would keep up that demeanor. Harry really did seem himself being an acquaintance of Louis', if the guy would have him and he was going to make the guy have him. 

As Harry drove home that night, he had felt a feeling of accomplishment and pride like no other. He had sought out to change the opinion of someone who had hated him and he had, to some extent. He was going to show Cara that he wasn't a 'dick' and that he is a decent person.


	4. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lets pretend this chapter isn't long overdue and just enjoy the Larry.

Harry

"So, how was it?" Liam asked that Tuesday as their group lounged in the school's library. It was a tradition for the trio to disappear from their hectic schedules and to meet every Tuesday in the back room of their school's library. The room was quaint and discreet, definitely not noticeable to the untrained eye. 

Niall had only learned about it from a guy who was selling contraband and used the place as the hideout. Liam found out about in a less illegal sense-the librarian asked him to gather some paperwork from the room one day. Harry found out about the room from the two one faithful Friday afternoon. And from that day, the group decided to make that room their space. Of course asking the librarian before they took claim, who ecclesiastically agreed. 

Harry was proud to say that his charm had something to do with it but, Liam and Niall would beg to differ. They both strictly believed that the librarian only agreed due to proper bargaining. The teens would have to help with book club in order to get the room. So they did.

"How was what?" Harry asked flipping through an out dated magazine about college readiness.

"Don't play dumb, Styles." Liam responded flatly, turning on his wooden chair to get a better view of the teen, only to wobble as he landed. Niall laughed at his failure of authority. 

"I'm not playing dumb. Maybe I am. Dumb that is." Harry mumbled, face shielded by the laminated pages of the magazine. 

"You are dumb but not for the reasons you think. Now what happened on the apology day. " Liam acquired, leaning into the teen.

"Just tell him about your date, already. For fucks sake." Niall groaned playfully. The blonde then proceeded to give Harry a nice slap on his chest.

"It wasn't a date." Harry argued, "Why do you all believe that I am going on dates with the Tomlinsons. First Louis thought I was dating Lottie and now Niall is thinking I am dating Louis. What next? I'm marrying their mum?" Harry rambled in attempt to divert the conversation. 

"Well, it sure as hell sounded like a date when you called me about it Monday night. Woke me up from a good nap." Niall teased.

"Wait up. Who are Louis and Lottie?" Liam asked, genuinely confused, "And how dare you tell Niall about it before me. Look at him." He said extending his arm to the blonde who had been sprawled out on the floor tangled in the arms of his hoodie.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Niall whined in offense, struggling to sit up from the ground. He ultimately decided the task was unobtainable and gave Liam a swift kick in the shin.

"Fucking hell, kid!" He shouted grasping his injured shin and began rubbing it with a pout across his face. "Anyway, tell me about your date." He demanded, feeling a spot in his leg throb.

"Not a date." Harry was fast to clarify, "But it went well, I think. We just talked and stuff."

"That's not what you said last night, bro. You were acting a love fucked last night."Niall shouted, "I wouldn't be surprised if Louis gave it to yah, last night. Or maybe you are the giver. You do look more like a top. But, then again..." the blonde teased.

"You had sex with Louis? Louis? Who the hell is Louis?" Liam asked.

"Louis is the guy who gave H over there the shit talking of his life. And now he has gave him some. H is all lovestruck all of the sudden. Hahaha." Niall laughed. 

"You had sex with the guy, Harry? Do you have no shame?" Liam said in disbelief.

Harry felt his face increase in warmth, his mouth had become dry, and palms sweating. His eyes widened at the thought of himself and Louis. Himself and only Louis. Louis and just him. But nothing happened remember, he thought, nothing could happen. 

Sunday night may have been a success but, Harry knew that Louis would in no way befriend him or date him or even actually consider him as a acquaintance. Harry had agreed to live with the thoughts of what could have been. The charming brunette would also have to live with the fact that he developed an obscure crush on the boy he only looked at once before, twice if you take in account their prior engagement. 

"There was no sex. I did not have sex with Lou. It was all business, I swear." He explained, feeling the weight of the nonbelievers he called his friends. 

"Lou, huh? " Niall mumbled, quick to catch Harry's slip up.

"LOUIS! I meant Louis!" He said utterly flustered, dropping his flushed face in his hands.

“Whatever you say pal.” Niall said sarcastically, a smug smile appeared cross his face, “Does Louis have a pet name for yah as well?”

“Oh fucking god, shut up please.” Harry exclaimed, throwing the then balled up magazine at the boy.

“Ooo, getting fisty. I bet 'Lou' loves it.” Niall teased yet again, this time kicking at every assault Harry tried to make at him. 

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes at the boy. “ Let's just change the subject, eh? Big Payne has a date coming up this weekend, right.” Harry stated, giving his full attention to Liam who had been deeply engulfed into his cellphone to notice or stop the miniature fight that went on between his two friends. 

“Yeah a date. YES! A DATE! I am going on a date.” The puppy faced boy announced, his excitement escalating with each word, “Ugh, you guys won't believe the guy I snagged. He is great.” he added, smiling harder.

“A guy? Are all of you catching the gay, now-a-days? Am I the only straight man living. All the women are mine now.” Niall joked, pulling a melodramatic fit.

“I'm gay and Harry here is bisexual. You still have to fight Harry for the woman, bro. And with a face like his, you better start training.” Liam snickered. 

“Or maybe just maybe, I'll pass the gay onto you.” Harry whispered suggestively, drooping to the ground and hovering over Niall. Their faces were merely inches apart and their breaths met the same beat.  
“Fuck off, Styles. You're cute but not that cute.” Niall cackled pushing away his buddy. 

“I'm offended because, I am like super duper cute.” Harry gasped in his best valley girl impression which not only sent Niall in a spell of laughter but also Liam, who had dropped from his chair with his hands wrapped around his sides.

\----------  
“So, who is this magical guy you are going on a date with? Do I know him?” Niall asked as the three exited the school building. It was the end of the day and they were filled with relief and despair. Relief came from the ending of the school day and the despair stemmed from the fact that they would no longer see each other as a collective for the rest of the week. 

Niall would be too busy with Barbra, Liam would be involved in one of the copious after school activities he was the leader of, and Harry, well Harry always found his way into something. Tuesday's were the only days the three could actually be together besides the weekend which depending on their schedules was not a guaranteed promise. 

“Uh, you don't know him. I'm sure of that. His name is Zayn. Zayn Malik. He's in the art program.” Liam said, his face turning a faint shade of pink. 

“Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.” Harry repeated trying to think of the face that went along with the name yet to only come up short handed, “You're right, I have no idea who that is. How 'bout you, Niall.” Harry asked the sociable Irish teen. 

Niall was bound to know everyone, Harry thought, well besides Louis- come to think of it, Niall doesn't know any of the Tomlinsons. Maybe he wasn't as sociable as Harry had once conceived. Huh, what a thought.

“That tattooed dude who smokes too much, is dazed out, and late to class? That Zayn? Oh hell, what did you get yourself into, Liam! He is a total piece of work.” Niall practically screamed at the male.

“He's not that bad, seriously. He is cool once you get to know him. Like I said before, he is a great guy.” Liam contended, stomping through the parking lot to his car, “And I don't appreciate you bad mouthing him. You know nothing of him.”

“I know that he is most likely a stoner who wouldn't give two shits about you. Liam you shouldn't follow through with that date. He isn't good for you.” Niall advised, jogging over to Liam's vehicle and standing in front of the male. 

“I don't need another parent. I already have two and I don't need another. Especially one like you.” Liam shot back, completely ignoring Niall's reasoning.

“Maybe you should actually listen to him.” Harry suggested calmly, standing on the opposite side of car. In times like this Harry had learned to not intervene physically, he had to stay back and let those two explode and resolve. 

To others this may have seemed like a non-resourceful attempt to stop an argument but, in all truth Harry wasn't going to stop it. He feared the thought of one of them thinking he was taking a side and that he could lose a single friend over a meaningless fight. Harry was out of his element in these situations and so, he stayed back.

“You are one to talk, Harry.” Liam spat, reaching over to his the door handle and opening the driver's door.

“Ey, don't be mean to Harry because you are angry with me. He did nothing, you cunt.” Niall retorted, giving Liam a light shove on the shoulder with his index finger, “And, I'm just trying to help. So's H.”

Liam huffed, plopped down into the car's interior and focused his gaze to his feet and the tar. “Fine, okay. Sorry. I just don't need you to protect me and stuff. I am nearly an adult and I don't need any other nearly adults telling me how to live.” Liam stated.

“Understood.” Niall agreed with Harry nodding along. “So, um where's your date gonna be?” he added softly.

Liam smiled slightly at Niall's words and replied "I'll tell you all the details on the drive.”

\----------

Louis

"So, uh I have a date Saturday, that's news." Zayn mumbled, his lips around the butt of his disappearing cigarette. Himself and Louis had decided to skip their last periods that Friday afternoon and stay hidden behind the trash dumps.

"Hmm." Louis hummed, acknowledging the other male but, only for a bit.

"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me. As a wingman in a way." Zayn asked shyly. 

Louis groaned and pushed his head against the brick of the alley way. He hated when Zayn ask him to do things like this almost as much as he hated being asked to be a goat to others' relationships. Especially since Zayn has a history for associating 'wingman' to an accomplice in the tanner male's dirty work. On a lot of unwilling occasions, Louis has been stuck with Zayn's dates, trying to simmer and calm the situations as Zayn made his way out of there. 

“Can't you just ask Stan. I bet he'd be better a things like this.” Louis whined, cocking his head to the side in displeasure. Zayn shot him a look in response. 

“No. Definitely not Stan. No.” He contended, shaking his head and nearly knocking the cigarette from his mouth. 

Louis groaned once more, sliding down the rigid wall, his bottom half dropping to the pavement. “I'll think about it.” He tried. 

“There is no time to think about it, the date is tonight!” He wailed, throwing his arms up in a frantic manner. 

Louis took in the actions of his friend. Zayn must really like the guy to be freaking out like this, he thought as serge of defeat came over him.

“Fine. Fine. I'll do it. What do you need?” Louis huffed.

“All I need is for you to stand down until I give you a signal- if I give you a signal to come over and cut the date short. You know, just do the usual.” Zayn answered, looking down at the blue-eyed teen.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis dismissed, trying to gain back some of the integrity he lost. Both stayed quiet after this. The silence that accompanied his words, only gave Louis time the realize that he had no clue who the girl that Zayn was going to be going out with. “Who are you going out with? It it that Perrie girl in your studio class?”

Zayn gulped at Louis' accusation, his mouth opened to free a dry cough, “Actually its a guy.” He mumbled looking away from Louis' no shocked gaze.

“Excuse me?”

“I said. I am going out with a guy. Liam Payne to be exact.” Zayn proclaimed. 

“Wow.” Louis began dumbfounded, “Wait a fucking minute. Liam Payne? Harry's Liam Payne. Goodie-Goodie Liam Payne. The Liam Payne that is friend's with lothario? My now some what mortal enemy? Harry Styles.” Louis listed.

“Yeah, that Liam.”

“Uh? Wow, this is going to be great.” The brunette said bitterly. It seems as though he could never get away from drama and that he will never get away from Harry's drama. 

“You know, you mentioned Harry twice in that one sentence right?” Zayn noted.

“Fuck off.”

\----------  
Harry

Liam left Harry with an acquisition of knowledge that he did not feel right settling with and neither did Niall. After being dropped off by Liam, Harry began plotting of ways to look into Liam's date. 

The male was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Niall trailing behind him inside his house or even when they made their way to the kitchen. His presence was only made known when the Irish blonde began tearing through the cupboard, in search of actual just food and not that 'organic shit' the Styles family likes to buy. 

“Yah feel iffy about that date as well huh?" He asked, mouth stuffed with cheese curls that he found lying in the back of one of the cabinets.

"Somewhat." Harry began, "And those cheese curls are two years old." He added, taking a seat on the steel stools under the bar.

"Damn! Damn!" the teen shouted dropping the bag to only pick it up seconds later and eat from it, "The sickness would be worth it." 

Harry lifted his chin in disgust. Niall's love of food is going up a whole new level that Harry wasn't comfortable with. 

"Don't look at me like that bub." Niall asserted, "It's like my kyrptonite, cheese and stuff." Harry hummed in response, his thoughts going back to Liam. What could we do, he thought eyes dropping to the laminate counter.

"Have you seen that new show about those super spies. The main character in it kinda looks like you. Well only a little. Curly and dimpled is a universal scheme." Niall chatted. 

The word 'spies' drew Harry in, an idea began form in his mind. "We can just sabotage their date. Like spy on them and sabotage what ever they are doing." He declared.

“Isn't that a little kiddish? We are adults and we are trying to sabotage someone else's relationship just cause we don't like one of 'em." Niall refuted.

"The word you are looking for is juvenile and yes. Yes it is. " Harry agreed, " But that doesn't mean we won't do it."

Niall sighed heavily then poured the rest of the bag of curls into his mouth.”Shit.”

\----------

The night was young for the dynamic duo. Harry and Niall had hatched a plan to fail after Liam the whole day, ghosting every move he made. It wasn't hard for them seeing as Liam just thought it was their way to try to make up for the argument on Tuesday. Their special Tuesday. 

The only difficult thing that the two encountered were getting out of their responsibilities. Niall suffered through a wild complaints and accusations from Barbara. While Harry had to cancel a much anticipated intimate date, which was a tragedy to both willing parties. 

Harry had been waiting to relieve copious amounts of stress the beginning of the week and made the decision to call up one of his past hook ups for a good time. It would be worth it, he tried to convince himself but, honestly it wasn't at least not for him. Something had to relieve the stress that unwanted desires have put on his body and it sure as hell wasn't going to be stalking Liam.

Harry in that moment began to regret his plan and started to understand how stupid he actually was being. 

"If you move one more time, I will cut your hands off." Niall whispered through gritted teeth. The duo had 'departed' from Liam a couple of hours prior to what they were at now. Stationed in a booth five seats away from Liam with a view of only his shoulders up. 

“Sorry, just a little on edge.” Harry apologized, ending the movement in the seat.

“Me too, I keep thinking about what would happen is Liam sees us yah know?” Niall said in no way comprehending what Harry meant by feeling on edge. It was a completely, different edge from what Niall was feeling. 

“Yeah sure, me too.” Harry dismissed.  


\----------  


Louis

Louis watched in amusement as Zayn fidgeted in the passenger seat of his car."How do I look? Do good, yeah? Am I good?" He asked looking at the petite teen with worried eyes. "Shit I feel sloppy." He grunted.

Louis could never recall a time when Zayn had been so worked up and it sure as hell was entertaining. "I don't know." Louis said flatly egging Zayn on. "Maybe you're good. Maybe not. Does it really matter, your date is at Julio's?"

"Fuck, Lou be straight with me. And I have a fucking employee discount." Zayn exclaimed, slapping his hands against the dashboard.

"I can't be straight because I'm most definitely gay." The boy joked, "But seriously, you look like Zayn. And Zayn looks good. He may be a cheap bastard but, he looks good." 

Zayn exhaled heavily and nodded, “Zayn looks good.” He whispered to himself, “Okay. Okay. Okay, I'm going to go in. ”

“Mmm.” Louis shrugged, turning off the car's engine, “I'll be right behind you.”

Zayn nodded, adjusted his plaid shirt once more and exit the car only to appear at the front entrance of the two star restaurant.

“Damn cheapskate.” Louis muttered, pulling out his phone and setting a timer for five minutes. In five minutes he would enter, grab a booth, and wait for Zayn to give him the 'signal' for help. A boring routine that he had done time and time before.

\----------

Louis didn't understand why Zayn wanted him to be there at all. The chemistry between his attractive friend and Liam Payne seemed to be heated and connecting. Not once did Louis see Zayn attempt to signal him over from his position, three seats back, to end their encounter. 

The blue-eyed teen was getting fed up over this, it gave him the feeling as though Zayn just brought him along to mock him and waste his time. And these feelings only arose after fifteen minutes of watching the pair laugh, flirt, and stare deeply into each other's eyes. Louis was becoming quite disgusted by their affection. 

“Oh get a room you two.” He muttered as he saw Liam Payne reach over and grasp Zayn's hand between his. How fucking romantic. Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back into the booth, no longer caring about blowing his cover. All he wanted was to get away from the lovestruck males, no matter how bitter he had sounded.

“Louis?” A voice faintly called. “Ouch, shit Niall.” 

Niall, he thought and soon it came to him, the voice that called him. 

“Styles.” He whispered, snapping his boy around to get the perfect view of lothario and his blonde friend crouching down in the ugly lime green booths of the restaurant. “Why the hell are you here?” He asked without thinking. 

Liam Payne is their friend, they are tied to Liam Payne. Maybe they have the same bro code that himself and Zayn followed. The mere notion of that infuriated Louis. How dare they try to ruin Zayn's date. “How dare you try to ruin Zayn's date.” He accused through tense eyes.

“You know Zayn?” The curly haired brunette asked, coming up from his awkward position.

“Yes, I do very well. Don't change the subject. Why are you trying to ruin his date?” 

“We never said we were out to ruin Liam's date. You made that up on your own. We could just as easily be out here for moral support.” The blonde interjected, sitting up straight.

“Yeah, we could be out here for support just as you are.” Harry added.

If only they knew he was there for the very opposite but, he would never reveal that. “True. So, I guess that our support is working. The guys' never keep their hands off each other.” Louis said. 

“I'm sensing a little hostility in your tone there bro. Is someone jealous? What exactly are you to Zayn anyway?” Niall asked, wiggling his brow.

Louis scoffed and crossed his arms. “It's for me to know and you to never find out. And m'not hostile.” 

“But, you are. Are you like his ex-boyfriend or something? Maybe, like a fuck buddy. Harry has a lot of fuck buddies that would be hostile in this situation too.” Niall said innocently.

“Jesus, Niall! Shut up.” Harry hissed swatting the boy's shoulder.

“You spoke for the both of us, Styles.” Louis began, “And I'm not Zayn' fuck buddy nor will I ever be. I don't fuck friends.”

\---------  
Harry

'I don't fuck friends.' Well, its a good thing that he isn't friends with me, Harry thought. He couldn't help but be transfixed on Louis' appearance that night. He was wearing just a simple red jumper and jeans but, something about it got Harry going. Louis was so very stunning to him in such a way that he didn't even have to try. Harry was hooked. Harry was shamefully hooked.

“Shit.” Niall hissed, dropping down and pulling Harry with him, “Liam looked over here. I think he almost saw us.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, slightly fearful.

“Yeah, that Lewis boy is drawing too much attention to us.” He declared.

“Who the fuck is 'Lewis'? It's said like, 'Louie' not 'Lewis'.” The obvious boy countered.

“Please, Louis get down. You are going to blow our cover.” Harry insisted. Louis get down. Get down Louis. Get down on your-, Harry shook his head to rid his thoughts.

“Liam Payne doesn't know you are here, does he?” Blue eyes announced.

“Of course he doesn't.” Harry spat, a little more harshly then intended.

“Oh, fuck. Well, with that tone I might as well just blow your cover. I am pretty sure Zayn would forgive me another day but, I'm not sure if Liam Payne would do the same for you. No?” Louis threatened, offended by Harry's remark. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Just don't okay? I'm sorry. I am always sorry, just- ugh. Come over here and try not to blow our cover. Please?” Harry panicked. Louis froze for a second to what Harry thought was him thinking, then walked from his booth to theirs.

“Better?”

“Very.” Harry mumbled.

“Dear god, get tey fuckin room.” Niall groaned. Harry was unsure if his insult was aimed at Zayn and Liam or himself and Louis, either way neither boys reacted.

\----------  
Louis

Louis is shocked to say that Harry's friend- Niall, wasn't as bad as he thought. They had been casually talking for fifteen minutes and Louis could safely say that Niall was less annoying than Stan by a large sum and Louis was grateful for that. He wouldn't want to have another Stan in his life. Not like Niall would be a part of my life, he corrected himself. He would definitely be more a part of Zayn's life than Louis'. If Zayn and Liam Payne hit it off and of course they are. 

"Okay, so I have to go." Niall said suddenly in the midst of Harry and Louis' conversation. "Promised the Barbs that I'll be at hers in time for a late night snuggle."

"What! You can't leave Niall! We agreed to the plan! Did you forget the plan!" Harry cried out, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah. But they're date is doing good and I'm not about to lose my girl over watching Liam and Louis' boy." 

"Zayn." Louis corrected. "Name is Zayn not my boy."

"Zayn, whatever. I am going to see m'lady so sooch Styles." Harry groaned and slid from the book, making sure his back wad still turned to Liam and Zayn's booth."See yah lovebirds later." Niall whispered trying to be hush but Louis still caught his words. 

Harry's lips pursed and he shoved the blonde's shoulder before sitting back down. 

"So," he began "The weather?"

"This is ironic. Isn't it? Not less than a week ago you were trying to fuck Lots and now here I am sitting in front of you in the same restaurant you brought her out to." Louis spoke blatantly. 

"Yeah, I am sorry about that." Harry said, lifting an arm behind his head and playing with a curl.

"You should be but, I wasn't asking for an apology. Not this time around. I was just stating the obvious." Louis soothed the tension in the air.

"Yeah but, I feel like I should always be sorry and that I really want us-you to forget it ever happened." 

"You should feel sorry. You tried to bang my underage sister. You looked like a creep." The petite one insulted, "And I can't just forget that. But I can pretend that you are a better person."

"So you forgive me?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"No. Not at all. I'm trying to though so, that counts for something." Louis dismissed. 

"That's good to hear." Harry smiled, his eyes lighting up. His eyes, Louis thought, will be the death of me. They were too innocent for a guy like him. Too naive and special for a play boy like him. Yet, Louis was being drawn in.

"Is there something on my face or are you finally giving into my charm." Harry joked, ripping Louis from his thoughts of infatuation. 

"Nah, you're still ugly. Kinda cute but in an ugly way." He responded.

Harry shook his curls and grinned,"At least I am cute."

“I think that you took that in the wrong way.”

“How? You called me cute and that's all I needed to hear.”

“Cute and annoying.”

“Ha! Still cute!”

“I am never going to win am I?”

“Nope.” 

“Nice to know.”

“You're nice to know.” Harry flirted, winking an eye at the other boy. Louis scrunched his nose and bit down on his thin bottom lip to stop further speech. He wanted to leave the night at that.


	5. .....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry makeout and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend like it I haven't been on hiatus and love Larry. Excuse any grammatical errors and such.

\----------

Louis

Louis was starting to believe that his only place in the world was in the corner. His second time going to a party this year and he had ended up in the same predicament- pushed in a corner, staring at the haze of hormonal teens in front of him. Only, this time he wasn't there stalking Harry. Oh no, this time he was there for only one reason. And that reason being himself. He no longer felt like being cooped up in his house anymore. He wanted to see the world and see its people. Even if those people had to be the relentless teens of his high school. 

Stan was surprised to hear this the news. Louis antsy fidgets drew his attention well after he entered the smaller male's car and he was quick to be vocal about it.

“What is your deal, bro?” He asked more out of aggravation than worry. Louis shrugged, pursing his lips, and nodding his head. His body motion were sure giving off mixed signals for Stan, but only had he known the overwhelming battle inside the teen's head. He wanted what he needed yet he needed what he didn't want. He wanted freedom and normality, but he needed a release from his now social norm.

“I was thinking that maybe we should got to a party tonight. You know, instead of to the movies like we planned.” Louis said timidly. He didn't know why he was being so meek about the situation. Its only a party, he told himself, only a party.

“Oh, okay then. I'm down for a good time. Who's party is it, anyway?” Stan asked, lightning the atmosphere in the car.

“Jesy's.” Louis responded, pulling away from Stan's house and onto the road.

“Jesy!? Don't you think her status is a little low.? Even for us. She is below us on the social scale.” Stan exclaimed, judgmentally.

Louis laughed slightly at Stan's antics. “Social scale?”He questioned through his chuckles.

“Yes, social scale. Our hierarchy. Our caste system. We are like servants while she is a fucking untouchable. Going to her party would be killing the little ounce of dignity that remains with us.” He continued. “And with your shitty stunt you pulled, we can't afford to lose any more from what we have.” He admitted. 

Stan's words struck Louis in a way he never thought he would feel- regret and shame. He had been thinking about how the incident had only been affecting him and not the people around him. “Look, I am really sorry-”

“But, I mean. Look in the bright side. Zayn is like merchant or maybe a brahamin. So, our status can't be ruined completely. And he is dating Liam, who is definitely a brahmin I guess going to the party won't be that bad. Free booze and all.” He affirmed. The car was quiet for moments afterward. It was only when Louis opened his mouth again to say an apology, Stan spoke once more. “Never try to apologize to me ever again. That's weird.”

Louis smiled wholeheartedly at that, “I won't.”

\----------

"Find anyone interesting or are you waiting for your boyfriend to come along." Stan muttered, appearing from the crowd and standing his friend. His hands were wrapped around the neck of two beer bottles, one of which he handed over to the brunette before taking a sip from his. 

Louis took the brown bottle and held it against himself. He had no intention from drinking from it because he was to designated driver of the two. Every time the two were to go out, Louis would unexpectedly be given the title by his sloshed friend. He should have brought that to his attention before asking Stan out. 

He had no problem with it though. A drunk Louis wouldn't mix well with an even more drunk Stan. Truthfully, a sober drunk and Stan wouldn't mix that well. Unfortunately, to Louis' dismay, he had been an emotional drunk. An emotional drunk and a Stan wouldn't mix well in any context. 

"Who?" Louis snapped, finally catching onto his friend's words.

"Ah, nothing." Stan retorted, swatting his hand at Louis.

Louis scoffed, taking a sip from the bottle, he had then reconsidered not drinking that night. If he had to deal with Stan for the rest of the night, he was going to need it. 

"Soo, having a good time so far?" Stan asked trying to diminish the awkward stiffness in the air. 

"As good as it gets." He answered tersely, trying to sway his tone in a manner that would drive Stan away.

"What do yer mean?" He asked hiccuping over his words. 

Obviously, Stan was not catching what Louis was trying to give him and the petite brunette should have known better than to be subtle. 

"Stan, why don't you go find some more entertaining people, yeah?" Louis asked, trying to give the subtle demeanor another go.

"Why would I go that when there is good people here? You're my bestie, mate!" The teen exclaimed, throwing an arm around Louis' thin shoulders. Louis sighed, rolled his eyes, and brought the bottle to his lips once again. Fuck it, he thought, downing the alcoholic beverage in massive gulps.

"Easy there buddy? Buddy! Easy, easy. You gotta drive me home remember?" Stan stated as his flailing arms knocked the bottle from the smaller one's mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" Louis hissed when the bottle hit the floor and shattered to bits before his feet. 

"My bad." Stan laughed. 

\-----------  
Harry

The dimpled man had came out to the party with all intention of seeing Louis. Actually, his only real reason that had driven him to go was Louis. It wasn't Niall's persistent begging for the taller male to tag along, no. It certainly wasn't the blonde's bribery that had influenced the man's decision to go. Hell, it wasn't the optimal opportunity for Harry to find a hook up that night. He didn't even consider the possibility of himself getting laid that night. It was the idea that Louis might be there that had swayed his decision. He knew how desperate he seemed from wanting this, but didn't care. The two hardly interacted on school grounds and when they did it was very small. 

For the past week, Harry had been pushing himself through the days, only living with glances and minute greetings. He had thought their encounter the prior weekend would open up a doorway in their building relationship. 

He did say he was trying to forgive me, Harry thought that night as he laid on the bed. Their time was spent flirting or at least what he considered flirting. It was a glorious night, fueling the young man's desire even more. 

So, that is why he had came to the party. The fuel had to be set ablaze. And with a beer can in one hand and ambition in the other, Harry hoped to see the boy.  
\---------  


Louis

Louis abandoned Stan soon after the bottle laid, shattered on the floor. He was lucky that the music was too loud for anymore to hear the crash and react. The last thing the teen needed was attention from his peers. With the track record he obtained by now, Louis had been rumored to have a little temper. 

Farthest from the truth, he thought, turning his nose up to the comments. But, his perception of himself- the truth he had for himself, was nothing compared to what the others had made him out to be. Louis was going to be known as the jerk who lost his temper against the most popular guy in school. The fiend who thought it would be cool to insult the nicest guy on the planet. The nobody who thought he could be a somebody for three minutes. Louis would be forever known as someone he was not.

Maybe, he could have been a bit less bitter and dramatic about the whole ordeal. He did only have a few more months in the school. Then, he will graduate and move onto college. College would sure open up a whole new array of possibilities for the male. All those possibilities were sure to set Louis up with a new reputation. 

"LOUUUU!" The ragged voice called. Louis flinched at the sound, hoping that Stan had not found him. Louis turned to the voice and was met by the smug smile of the one and only, Nick Grimshaw. Or what Louis would like to call him: the most despicable being on the good, green earth.

It easily known, Louis and Nick did not have a pleasant relationship. Their hatred for each other stemmed from petty and passive offenses over the years. Small remarks made to each other when ever the adversary was in listening distance. Ultimately,the two truly and utterly despised each other. However, their distaste for one another never stopped the multitude of drunk hook ups they shared. Something of a love-hate relationship, it could be regarded, just without the love. 

"What is it Nick?" Louis asked on defense.

"Pleasure seeing you here. In the kitchen. Looking for another snack? Or maybe another stunner to curse out? You really shouldn't be showing your face so soon after that little incident. I know if it was me, I wouldn't come out for the next two years." Nick spoke smugly. 

Louis chuckled, choosing to ignore the jab at his weight and his fuck up."I guess that is the difference between you and me. I have bigger balls than you." 

"You have a lot of things that are bigger. But, your curves have never been a problem to me." Nick remarked, eyeing Louis' lower body. 

Louis pouted, bringing his arms to rest over he abdomen and eliminating his view. "A little curves never hurt anyone," He stated. "Just like a little loyalty never helped with your last boyfriend." He added, looking over at the other male's arms. 

The insult seemed to have an affect on the man because he quickly changed the subject. 

"So, what actually brings you out tonight?" He asked, not sounding interested in the least. 

"A party is a party- I wanted to party." Louis shrugged. His intentions were to party but, tonight seems to be the night where everyone wants to destroy his good time. 

"I bet I know of a way that can brighten up this party. How about me and you-" he began,

"Louis! I've been looking everywhere for you, love." Harry chimed, swaying into their ambiance and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. 

Louis was partially stunned by Harry's abrupt actions, but decided it was best to play along. 

"Well, I have been here all night. Dear?" He spoke, nuzzling back against the taller male.

Nick started at the two in sheer bewilderment. 

"What?" He mumbled, brows furrowed and his mouth hanging open. Only after a few seconds did he regain composure and spoke."Well, this is a shock. Uh, it is such a nice surprise to see you here, Harry. Things like this are definitely not your scene." Nick remarked making a placid observation.  
\----------  
Harry

It was true. The curly haired brunette would have never set a foot in house parties' like this one. It was to deficient in enthusiasm and lacked anyone with social prominence for their school. The event could be summed up as being a bunch of slackers hanging around, blaring music, smoking copious amounts of weed, and drinking the cheapest booze they could find. 

It could barely be classified as a party in that aspect. Don't get him wrong, Harry was a fan of all parties, it was just that particular one was far from his casualties.

“Yeah, well. You know. It is always good to try new things, meet new people.” Harry conceded, shrugging of the passive insult Nick had given him. Harry wouldn't blame Nick for being ill-tempered demeanor towards him, their history had never been that great. It was like he went through the same confliction with Nick as he did with Cara, except Nick had decided to take a more passive aggressive approach to the break up than the tolerance and forgiveness method used by Cara.  
“Always trying to meet new people, aren't yeah, Harry.” Nick remarked sourly.

“Meeting new people is wonderful. I mean isn't that what you are doing with Louis over here.” He retorted, giving Louis' waist a nice squeeze.

Nick stared at Harry with a look of smugness before bursting out into laughter. Even Louis let out a small chuckle. Harry looked between the two in confusion.

“Louis and I know each other very well, actually?” Nick stated, regaining his composure.

“Oh, so you are friends?” Harry asked naively.

“Not in the least, H. Not in the least.” Louis disclosed. Harry nodded, leaning against the smaller boy and letting 'a soft 'ahhaaa' fall from his mouth as he caught onto Louis' subtle hint of not wanting to go into further into detail. He would be sure of asking him about it later, if he could. 

Harry had this sudden urge to plan ahead for their future. He was starting to think about things as if there was a LouisandHarry. Every vision he had thought of by now, has been suddenly altered to fit in or evolve around Louis. If he was going to the grocery store, – a very daunting task for a man who loved every known vegetable and fruit in the world- Harry would find a way to include Louis, rather that be hoping to see him there by chance or relating the size of the fruit to the petite male's structure. “This squash is so short compared to the others. Ha, it me and Louis...I wonder if Louis liked squash.” He said to himself on one occasion. 

God, Harry felt as though Louis was becoming his obsession. And was insanely pitiful because he knew that the other male would ever feel the same way. The curly haired teen just barely got on his good side a week ago. Harry was in need for a way to catch himself before he falls further into the fire that he had set. He didn't want to feel this way- he had never felt this way about anyone. Harry was slowly beginning to hate himself for feeling this way about a boy he had known of for only a month. He wished that he had fell for someone who he knew was easily obtainable like Cara or Nick or even one of his eventful one night stands. He just wished he wasn't an idiot. He just wished he didn't like being burned.

An abrupt cough brought Harry from his self loathing thoughts and back to reality. Louis was staring at the younger boy with a look of concern and displeasure.

“Can you let go of me, now? Nick is gone.” He asked, tugging at the sleeve of Harry's arm. 

“And why would I do that? Do you think I was cuddling you just because Nick was around?” Harry asked, his words dropping from his mouth before he could catch them. He hadn't meant to be and idiot, he just was.

“Were you not? Don't tell me you were trying to make your moves on me, Styles. I am not Lottie and I am definitely not one of your play things.” Louis shot back playfully. Only, to Harry though, did he know that it was playful. His tone was too light to be anywhere near serious.

“I know you aren't. I know my Tomlinsons very well.” Harry retorted, reluctantly releasing his lingering hands from the other male's curves. “All's well?” He questioned bringing his hands up and wiggling his fingers.  
Louis huffed, holding holding in his laughter though upturned lips. Harry watched the boy in enjoyment, devouring his facial features under the lighting. The dim light emphasized his hollow cheeks, the glint of delight behind his blue eyes, and the crinkles forming around them. At that very moment, Harry knew that he was turning into ash under the flames, he was far too charred to be put of of flame.

“You are too much for your own good, Harry. Far too much.” Louis chuckled.

“So I've been told.”

\----------  
Louis

Past Louis would have never thought he would be enjoying the company of Harry Styles so much. Past Louis had all these preconceptions of the other male that shaped his distaste yet interest in him. Hell, three weeks ago, Louis had those same preconceptions. It not that they had changed after being around Harry on a few prior occasions-two occasions if you wanted to be technical, he didn't believe the meek greetings at school should count as anything- but, they have been altered. 

“...so, yeah that is how the doctor got his head out of the toilet.” Harry concluded after telling Louis one of his 'famous' jokes. Famous to only Harry and his willing participants also known as Liam and Niall. The two had spent the last thirty minutes, hidden away from the party in the kitchen, simply enjoying each other's company. That is, until Harry decided to become a comedian and tell incredibly foreign and cheesy jokes. Louis' liked it though, he liked how excited Harry got when he told a new joke. It was like he had all this hope that the new one was sure to make the older boy laugh and surprisingly, they did. Sometimes out of confusion, still a laugh none the least.

“What?” Louis chuckled, taking a sip from the nearest alcohol bottle. Another thing the two were doing was getting wasted on a stash of vodkas and wine kept away under the sink. 

“It makes sense if you don't think about it. Don't think about it, a knowledgeable man said once.” Harry mumbled, swaying his body to the muffled sound of the music. 

“Do you know this song?” Louis asked, gesturing to the door of the kitchen. 

Harry's head snapped to the door and back to Louis. “Yeah.” He giggled, throwing the boy a cheeky, dimpled smile. “Let's dance.” He cheered, jumping to his feet and extending his hand out to the surprised drunk boy still sitting on the floor.

“What!? Why?” 

“Because dancing is fun. We are having fun, right? Let's have more fun.” Harry explained, pulling on Louis' wrist and standing him up. 

Louis groaned, shaking his wrist to get out of Harry's grasp. “But, it's a slow song.” He complained.

“Who cares. Shut up and dance with me.” Harry retorted, stepping closer the older male. Louis complied and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders as the Harry brought his arms to capture Louis' waist. The shorter boy found a place for his head against Harry's shoulder and Harry graciously accepted. The two quickly fell to a instinctual rhythm, rocking back and forth with zero room between their bodies. Louis felt strangely calm and warm by having Harry's chest pushed against his. It was like falling into bed after a long day of work and stress. He felt so comforted and never wanted to be separated from that feeling. 

Louis slowly pulled his head away from the younger one's broad shoulder as the song came to its end. He had been so transfixed on the feeling of Harry's body that he had not notice Harry leaning his head onto of his. As he looked up, the taller boy gazed down at him. Their eyes speaking what their mouths could not. And with a few glances at the lips, what was to come next was something a sober Louis would have never let this happen. He would have never let Harry cup his cheek. He would have never let Harry pull him in. He would have never let Harry take breath away with just one kiss. But, a drunk Louis did.

Louis loved the feeling of Harry's plump lips against his. He loved the pressure and the heat. The shorter boy lifted up on his tip toes to get further leverage in the kiss. Their lips molded into other's, lips taking hold of lips,tongue swatting at tongue, and hands wondering.

Louis released a high pitched moan once he felt Harry's hands cup his bum and squeeze. The petite boy laced his hands through the massive array of Harry's curls and took over the dance of their tongues, trying to eliminate some of the embarrassment he felt for moaning so femininely. Harry groaned, obeying Louis' wishes. Harry dropped his tongue enough to let the older boy search his mouth. And that he did. Louis took full advantage of Harry's submission and let his tongue travel around Harry's mouth. 

This felt so right to Louis that he knew it was wrong. It was only until he heard the sheer cry of his name over the music that he acted upon it. The brunette boy snapped his mouth away and jumped from Harry's grasp. The call of his name had sobered up the petite male to an extent that made him realize how wrong what he had done was. Fucking hell, he thought, wiping miscellaneous saliva from his mouth. 

“I am so sorry.” Harry rushed, his eyes widened in fear. What he was fearing was to no interest to him. All he cared about was getting away from the flushed dimpled male that he had nearly devoured seconds ago. Louis wanted to rid himself of the forming guilt in his stomach. And he needed to leave before anyone -Stan- concludes that he had been with Harry for the full duration of the party. He paced the kitchen in anxiety and frustration.

“I get if you aren't gay. Or like men. I get that. I am sorry.” Harry rambled on, following behind Louis like a kicked puppy. “I shouldn't have came onto you. Its all my fault.”

Harry's admission to take the blame for the situation only made Louis feel worse. He had taken a part in the kiss as well and he should have known better to lead the younger male on. Louis groaned in frustration, he hated having so much integrity sometimes. 

“It's not your fault, Harry. I was just as much of a part of the kiss as you were and I- I could have pulled away at anytime. Don't blame yourself. There is nothing to blame you for.” Louis tried to soothe.

“No! It's my fault. I came on to you and kissed you! I don't even know if you like men or not! Dear lord, I kissed a straight boy! Come on, Styles. You just made a huge mistake.” Harry slurred, pouting his still swollen lips at Louis. The drunk lanky body whimpered and slid down to tiled floor.  
It was so tempting for Louis to kiss him again. He was so very tempted to crawl over to him and cover his face with his. So very tempted to, Louis stopped and shook those thoughts away. Never will I drink again, he declared. “I'm not straight, Harry. I like men so, stop kicking yourself. It's just. You know why this is wrong, right?” 

Harry stared at Louis through tear ringed eyes. Please don't cry, he thought, please do not cry. Louis' plea was not met as the tears came falling onto Harry's cheeks.

“Because of me. All because of me.” He whimpered. Louis stood in front of the boy, frozen and in need of help. Harry was an even more worse emotional drunk than he was. Louis could never remember crying while drunk before so, he had an upper hand in that sense.

“Harry, stop crying” He tried but, he only got more tears in retaliation. Harry whimpers then turned into dry cries and sniffs. “Harry, please calm down. You are going to draw attention to-”

“Too late.” Stan spoke from behind Louis. Louis gasped and turned to face Stan. “I see you found your boyfriend.” He spat, bitterly. Louis did not understand the angst behind his tone and he didn't know why he hadn't liked it being directed towards Harry. The kid is crying his eyes out for fucks sake.

“Shut up, Stan. He is not my boyfriend.” 

“I could be fooled. I've been searching for you all night at then I find you here hanging out with the boy who fucked up our reputation. No, excuse me. Your reputation in the matter of one weekend. Jesus, Lou. Are you mental?” Stan chastised. “And may I add that I didn't even want to come to this god forsaken party. Jesy. Really, Louis? Jesy? No one knows who the fuck Jesy is!”

“Get off my ass for five seconds, Stan. If you don't like the reputation you have because you are associated with me hen leave! No one is stopping you.” Louis bellowed, fed up with the stress of dealing with a crying Harry, a pissed Stan, and his own battle inside of himself.

“I might as fucking well.” He muttered before pushing out of the kitchen. Louis' regretted every syllable of his words as he watched his friend disappear. He had fucked up again and he knew it. 

“Did you come here with your friends, Harry?” Louis asked after a moment of dreadful silence.

“Nooo. I came here alone.” He croaked, still very emotional. 

“Ok.” Louis whispered. 

\----------

“Is Stan your boyfriend?” Harry asked once the two were situated in Louis' car. All the drama had took its toll, quickly sobering Louis up and making it easy for him to think straight. He needed to get Harry home and then properly apologize to Stan. No matter how much he would hate to admit it, Stan was a great friend. He was someone that he wouldn't want to let slip through his fingers. 

“No, Harry he is not.” 

“Is Nick your boyfriend?”  
“No.”

“Was Nick ever your boyfriend?”

“Never in a billion years.”

“Can I be your boyfriend?”

“Go to sleep, Harry.”


End file.
